Living On
by LostInAWhiteForest361
Summary: Right after new moon. Bella has moved in with Edward, Charlie is being really easy on her...other weird things are happening. Rosalie is guilty.. Emmett... is now like Bella, unaffected.. and Jasper is just.. and the werewolves are gone...Whats happening?
1. Not Charlie

**A/N: Hey guys, I planned to leave this story but I'm going to re-edit. So please read and review, and check out my profile :) Also, the cover art is for my novel, check it out on my profile.  
**

* * *

**Living On**

My father looked as if he was going to have a stroke. I looked him over, his purple face, sweating forehead, and clenched fists.

That's not the father I remembered. The one that almost understood me (being able to relate to a similar situation) in my "dark" period. That's the life _without_ Edward of course. Now, life was okay.

I hate this whole house arrest thing. But who cares? I have Edward now. As long as that's true, I could face _anything_, other than him leaving.

If anything, Charlie should be able to understand that I love Edward, and he loves me. I can't live without him, and he can't live without me.

My life before Edward was extremely boring, and without him now, its like I don't have a life at _all_. There really wasn't much worth living for before him, and without him its like there is nothing in this world at all.

All I was living for before was really Charlie and Renee.

I continued to walk forward towards the house, Edward beside me. I looked braver than I felt, the only reason I did, as probably because Edward was at my side.

I could face anything as long as that's true.

I stood right in front of Charlie's face now, aware that he could have a stroke any second now.

All I could say was, "Dad I think we need to talk… calmly. I don't want you to have heart attack… like Harry…" My heart was racing, I was truly scared now.

This was all clearly visible on my face, and Charlie relaxed a little, but just in the face, same rigid posture as before. I guess he didn't want me to worry. But that was impossible, I am sure Edward could hear that sound of his heart going crazy.

All of a sudden, a huge, cold, grin, spread across his face, as I moved past him, pulling Edward with me, to sit on the couch. I froze there.

He closed the door, the grin still there, one that I have not ever seen in my whole life. In that moment, I was sure of two things. That was not Charlie, and I was going to pretend it was, _for now._


	2. Dead

Living on, Chapter 2

Who could it be? I quickly moved inside the house pulling Edward with me. I knew the real Charlie would object, but since this wasn't him, he didn't. It was almost as if he wanted him there though, him and that stupid grin.

I sat Edward down on the couch, turning off the TV first. Charlie came in with the evil grin, still plastered across that face, whom belonged to the Charlie I loved and cared for no more. The Charlie I lived for is possibly dead.

I knew I had to ask why he was grinning, or this fake Charlie would suspect that _I_ suspect him. Let him suspect all he wants, I need to tell Edward that this was not Charlie. I knew he would say I am paranoid, but for some reason, I just knew this wasn't Charlie.

I need to tell him now. But shouldn't he know, from being able to read this person's thoughts?

That's when I realized the look on Edward's face. Confusion first, then fear, and finally realization.

He knew.

He looked at me then, his angel's face mustered with pain, now that he knows I am in trouble. This obviously has something to do with someone wanting me to die.

At first all I could think was this was not Charlie, but now, I am wondering. Who could this be? Who could possibly want me dead at this point? Wait, that's pretty much everyone, including _myself_.

I meant in the Vampire sense, where I still _exist_. But the grin I am getting here, means death, in the non-existing way. Exact opposite of what I'm trying to achieve here.

Only 4 options came up in my head as to whom this could be.

The Volturi, come to change me, or possibly kill me _and_ Edward. But Aro wouldn't do that to us, that would be a _waste_. If they came to change me, I would be upset, because Edward definitely doesn't want that to happen, so much, that he could kill himself in the process. Just to keep me human, damn it. I didn't want the Volturi to change me either, I wanted Edward to do it. More than anything.

Victoria, or a possible friend of hers, here for Edward and/or me. I am not completely sure it matters. I would die without Edward.

It could be a complete stranger, or friend of any werewolf, come to make sure no one gets bitten. But what kind of Vampire would help a werewolf? One that wants to kill you, of course. I don't think Edward mentioned that some vampires were shape shifters, but there must be some, right?

Unless, Charlie was possessed by another vampire. But that would be basically the same thing a complete stranger, who heard about the vampire and the human who fell in love. Still, no reason to kill anyone, but some people don't need a reason….

This brought my thoughts back to Earth. I leaned forward in my seat next to Edward, and said quietly, " Dad, why are you smiling?"

This only made him smile more. He was about to speak when Edward interrupted.

"Don't worry, I know who you are," Edward's velvet voice said in the same calm tone I had.

Very quietly in my ears, Edward said, " play dumb, pretend you don't know what I am talking about, ask me now, then go upstairs, while throwing a tantrum on the way. Go pack, to leave forever, take everything, I think Charlie is dead," All of this was said quiet enough for only me to hear, not even the vampire.

That caused tears to form in my eyes, so this tantrum will seem real.

I stood up, a really awesome bewildered look on my face.

"Edward, what are you talking about? I don't know, but you said that to my father. He's my father! What's going on?"

Edward said nothing, I knew he was about to speak, but expect me to interrupt, so I did.

" You know what, just don't forget it. I'm too dumb to know anything!"

I screamed all of this, my throat suddenly dry. I ran up the stairs, careful not to trip. MY tears flowed freely, now. I couldn't her anything downstairs, tears and my mind interrupted, my mind screaming at me.

I knew Edward would be OK, I know he can handle whatever was going on just fine. But I couldn't.

I was about to leave the town that changed my life forever. The town I met Edward, and shred all those wonderful times with him. The house, where I actually got to know Charlie. But, know he was gone, and when I become a Vampire, I might not remember him. I was leaving his memory here. No one to pass it on to, since Charlie was alone, most of his life.

I ran to my room, slammed the door, not bothering to look at the window. I knew who was there. Even through my blurred eyesight (from tears), I could make out the small figure, now stepping towards me.


	3. The haunted note

Living On

Chapter 3- the note

**Hey everyone! I know you want to findout who is at the window… but read this first! PLEASE!**

**Its my first fanfic, so thanks for reading and reviewing, for those who did. I am upset that I have to put disclaimers… meow.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight. NO reason to breathe. Breathe NO more. (that's a song b evanescence, hehe)**

Alice's tiny figure stepped toward me and engulfed me in a hug. Like usual, I couldn't breathe, and I didn't even bother to tell her to stop. When we pulled away, into her golden eyes, They glazed over, she had a quick vision, and before I could even grip her shoulders to support her, it was done and she started packing.Not even bothering to tell me what she saw, that means don't ask. About anything.

That meant I should be worried about what was happening downstairs, and what Alice saw about me. I would be lying to say I wasn't, but not lying to say that I wasn't trying not to.

Alice helped me throw the little clothes I had into a bunch of duffle bags, hers and mine. From the look on Alice's face, I knew something was going to happen, something small, but insignificant.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries, and threw it in a duffle, passport included. I grabbed my sock full of money, the money I had planned long before to use to buy a car. But I didn't have to. Charlie bought me that 'junky' car that I loved, for _me_, because he _loved_ me.

And I defied him. I ran to his room, while Alice packed the rest of my things. There wasn't much I could take from phoenix, I remember being able to fit all my bags easily in the police cruiser, and make it up the stairs in one trip.

Renee and I had thrown in what warm cloths I could find, yet I still had little. Oh my gosh, what if I never saw Renee again?

I stopped in Charlie's doorway, walking slowly to his night table. I saw on top a buch of framed pictures. Most of them, with his beloved daughter. Yes, moi. And some were his friends, along with Renee. _Creepy_.

I grabbed the pictures, frames and all, because they just might be my last reminder of this town. I might forget all these people I had loved over time, when I became a vampire, if I live that long.

I stuffed the pictures in my duffle with my sock money. Alice gave them another worried look, but when she met my eyes, she nodded in understandment. I turned around, and noticed a sheet of white paper with scribbles on it, laying on the wooden floor beneath me. _Writing_. I thought.

I picked it up slowly, aware of Alice's eye on me. She was still watching me with that look. I decided to look on the back before I read the writing.

It was a picture of Jacob, smiling that contagious smile, that smile that always made me feel better. I now remembered in my mind, that haunted, nasty look he gave me, before I was pulled away by Charlie's yelling.

I promised myself I would see him mile again. _Well, here it is_, my mind retorted. That not what I had meant, though. What if I never see him again?

That brought tears to my eyes.

Alice motioned for me to flip it over and read the writing. She did this while throwing my bags outside, into someone else's hands, whose? It didn't matter one bit.

What did matter, was this note. And what it said. Let's just say, it reminded me of when Edward left me. I crumpled to the ground in emotional pain. Tears flowed, and the note was gripped so tightly in my now sweating hand, the note was from Jacob, of course.

But, it was more than just a dumb note from Jacob. It was a note, that would haunt my memory, vampire or not.


	4. Too many people love me

Living On

Chapter 4-

**Hey everyone! I know you want to find out about the note and all…but I wanted to apologize for any confusion, your reviews confused me at first until I reread my story. I always hand write the story before I type, but this time I didn't, so tell me if it's better.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight. NO reason to breathe.**

The note, I guess you can say it wasn't a bad note. It just made me feel like, horrible? That word isn't even close, though. Jacob's note, was meant as to make me feel better, I guess. But it did that exact opposite.

**Here's what it said:**

_Dear Bella, _

_I am terribly sorry, but we cannot be friends anymore. I just wanted to say I really liked being friends with you. I stayed with you, even though I knew we could never **truly** be more than friends. I knew that you loved **him**, but I don't believe he loves you. I think it's all just a trick, because you are so special. They wanted you for your powers, the powers you might receive because of your ability to block others. _

_Like you said, the future-seeing bloodsucker probably saw you coming, and what a great bloodsucker you could become. Why did I stay so long with you, you ask? Because I love you. More than **anything**. Monster or not. I hope you're happy with him, Bella. Because if he ruins everything for you, then you will have to live for the rest of eternity thinking of how happy you could have been without him, and with me. I am writing this at the time I heard you came back from saving your friends. I decided to give this to Charlie, because it might be too hard for me to speak to you, and walk away, knowing I won't see you again._

_I am sorry I can never see you again. I love you. Don't forget me._

_Goodbye forever,_

_Jacob Black _

Jacob loved me. I could tell how much he liked me by the look in his eye in the forest. But, he loved me. And, I basically did what Edward had done long ago to me. I didn't love him. I didn't tell him I loved him, and say it was all a lie, though. So, he must be hurting in some way close I had been. Maybe not _as_ much, but anything close to what I had gone through, is terrible enough. I did that to Jake!

I am such a horrible person. I couldn't have done anything to prevent it, though. I'm pathetic now; I am trying to make myself feel better. Isn't that Edwards job? Oh, right, he's a little busy doing good-knows-what now.

If Charlie got this note so long ago, why would he not have given me the note? Even after all this time I got back? Knowing Charlie, he probably read it. It did say bloodsucker a couple times… Oh on, Jake! What an idiot!

But, why didn't Charlie say anything? Well, he knew he shouldn't have been reading it in the first place. He still should have given me the note, even though he knew how it would hurt me….. Charlie knew how happy I was with Edward, and I would always be. Oh, he must have figured the _him_s meant Edward. Charlie's not incredibly stupid. Oh, he wanted me not to worry, about hurting Jake, he wanted me to be happy, and not feel like I did when Edward left.

He loved me so much, he didn't want me to know that I had hurt someone deeply, almost like Edward did to me. Why did so many people love me, I didn't deserve any of it. I stood up weakly and went to Alice's side, trembling ever so slightly.

Alice grabbed my shoulders with her tiny snow-white hands. She looked me straight in the eye, and smiled weakly.

"You need Jasper?" was all she said.

I weakly smiled and nodded. Passing out sounded pretty good right now.

Before I knew it, Alice was cradling me, calling for Jasper, I heard her say something like, "I need you to make her pass out, I don't want her to see him, just yet."

And, before I could open my eye to see what she was talking about, I felt Jasper's cool hand on my skin….


	5. CAn my life get any wierder?

Living On

Chapter 5-

**Hey everyone! The last chapter was wayyyy better organized to me. I wrote this chapter down anyway, my house is to loud, I can't count to 10 without being distracted, if you know what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight. NO reason to breathe.**

When I awoke, I knew instantly I was in the Cullens' home. There was a glass window that covered the whole back wall. That pretty much gave it away. It definitely was familiar. But, I couldn't place it, I had been in every room in this house, haven't I?

I could smell new paint on the walls, now painted a warm brown color, unlike any other room in this house. The room was empty, except for what I was laying on, a black leather couch.

Edward's leather couch.

All the events of yesterday, (which I now knew was yesterday because the sun was as bright as possible for Forks) came back to me, but I wasn't sure if it was safe to come out of here.

When I got off the couch and sprinted to the door, my hands froze on the doorknob. I turned around, to look over the room once more.

It was Edward's room. No duh. Since when do I say duh…? Forget it.

Why did he decide to make all these changes? Where is all his stuff, and why didn't he tell me about it, either?

I slowly opened the door, and walked slowly down the steps. Nothing in the house was moving. Not a sound or stir of air came to me at all. I knew they could hear me coming, and would stop me from doing so if there had been trouble.

No reason for fear, I told myself, as I took a deep breath.

I walked slowly over to the living room. Oh, they were there all right, even my favorite Cullen.

Except someone else was, too. My breathing stopped. I froze in the living room entrance. My heart skipped a beat.

**( I was going to leave it here, but I didn't, so you better review )**

On one side of the room sat Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. All piled onto one couch, they stared straight ahead, not even acknowledging my presence in the room.

Sitting on 2 separate chairs across from them, were Edwards. 2 Edwards, in the non-living flesh.

I have one question for you, ladies and gentlemen…

Could my life get any freggin weirder than it already is?

**( : Sorry about the language, and O, I have something horrible to say. I wrote like, a million paragraphs after this, but they were all so crappy, and they ruined the whole story line. You probably want to read it, even if its bad, but is one of those stories where you feel like your writing is not even.. yours. And the worst part was, it sucked. And, it would have given me a headache and writers block. Meaning I wouldn't have updated in a very long time… and I know I would get flames for that.**

**IF YOU REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, I MOST LIKELY WILL ANSWER THEM.**

**I am so desperate for reviews, because more reviews makes more people read my story. Which is why I put them here, duh. **


	6. My evil Genious Plan for Eternity

Living On

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own no Twilight.

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE, OR YOU WILL BE THROUGHLY PERPLEXED!:**

**Incase you haven' t guessed, the thing that was fake Charlie and is now one of the Edwards is a SHAPESHIFTER. It will explain so, please review.**

Last time:

_On one side of the room sat Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. All piled onto one couch, they stared straight ahead, not even acknowledging my presence in the room._

_Sitting on 2 separate chairs across from them, were Edwards. 2 Edwards, in the non-living flesh. _

_I have one question for you, ladies and gentlemen…_

_Could my life get any freggin weirder than it already is?_

This time:

I blinked rapidly several times before I tried to get some coherent thoughts in my head.

OK, so I see 2 Greek gods looking at me, anxiously to watch for my reaction, while none of the other Cullens care to explain the situation presented in front of me, or acknowledge my presence. Obviously, I get mad.

Then Jasper's eyes flickered toward me, not even turning his head.

" Why are you angry, Bella?"

Then Alice chooses to see that I actually exist!

She groaned, and ran vamp speed toward me.

When she was in front of me she turned around to stop both the Edwards that had decided to come and greet me, or so I thought.

She held both hands in the air to stop them. She hissed, "Until I know where my brother is, I am not letting either of you touch her. Got it?"

They both nodded sadly, in the same timing. I did not choose to ignore the fact the footsteps slowly back to their chairs across from the other Cullens, were also in the exact same timing and way, for that matter. Every movement seemed synchronized, in a weird way, like a mirror image, that wasn't an imitation, it looked like a real mirror image.

Alice noticed my staring and said, "They have been doing that all day…or, I guess all the time you were sleeping," she corrected herself.

Alice then realized why I was angry, getting no explanation was bothering me from my tired head to my freezing cold toes.

She pulled me on the couch with her, and I pulled my feet on the couch in attempt to warm them, in a house full of vampires. Esme brought me blankets, which helped a lot, and I waited more patient for an explanation.

I examined both Edwards in the meantime, and noticed they looked exactly the same, even the eyes. Each one had that same effect on my, in dazzling. I didn't even have to ask a question to get my answers, though.

Carlisle started, " As you may have figured out, some shape shifter has changed from Charlie, who is fine, by the way, to Edward, and now we can't figure out exactly who it is!" He exclaimed, frustration taking over his usually calm mask he had even in the worst of situations.

I missed that mask. Now I was worried. He just happened to notice this.

" Its really nothing too much to worry about, Bella, I figure if this shape shifter hadn't hurt any one of us yet, them it might be a complete stranger. I really don't think this has anything to do with you; I'm more frustrated because I need my son to help with that. You see, Edward could have read the mind of this stranger to see exactly who this vampire is and what was really going on--," Carlisle was cut off by Alice.

" Charlie is sleeping in one of the rooms, and Bella—" she was stopped by Jasper.

" We all think you are the only one who can figure out who Edward really is… every time we ask a question, they just…"

" ANSWER AND MOVE AT THE SAME EXACT TIME!!!" Emmett roared loud enough for me to jump from the sound, it finally woke me up.

Things in my head were being processed, but I took it as cool as everything else that has happened to me.

All the other Cullens stayed the same way as before, not even flinching or scolding Emmett, and after a while he sat down.

He still muttered, "Every personal question hasn't worked! Even the ones about you!"

Now I was wondering some stuff.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do about Charlie?" I asked him, while he continued staring both Edwards down.

"That's not a problem right now, he probably thinks he dreamt it, and when we found him he was unconscious on his bed in his room, and so I'm not really sure if he really saw anything actually Bella…"

"Why are you guys just staring at them like that?"

"Sorry Bella, I am just hoping the shape shifter will crack. Unless they are really old, most shape shifters cannot hold their shape for very long, and from what I hear from Jasper, one of the Edwards is very—"

"Excited, mischievous, and nervous about us finding out who is who at the same time. Its ridiculous how I can't figure out who is who!" He suddenly said, but stayed calm nonetheless.

"And that's what makes Carlisle think that this shape shifter is young, and I hope he is right, I want Edward back, even though he hasn't really gone anywhere.." Esme sighed.

IT was silent now, enough for me to think.

Now I was curious, I had to think hard if I wanted Edward back. But suddenly I noticed my throat hurts, it was aching, and so was the rest of my body. I was in the process of getting sick. I wasn't just yet, but I had this thing that made me know when a major sickness was coming. This was it. And now I could use it to my advantage.

Starting now: I groaned.

"What's wrong Bella?" a very concerned Edward to my right asked me, and this made Alice jump because she was closest to him. He disturbed the silence, and now I realized something,

"Isn't that the first time one of them talked without the other copying too?" I asked.

But Alice was just staring at the Edward who had just talked, and she said, " I think he didn't move at all when he spoke!"

"And…?" I prompted. I didn't exactly understand why she honestly cared.

She explained, " I think that he's Edward, and the only way he can't talk without moving so the shape shifter can imitate him—"

"The other Edward here is starting to give me a very nervous vibe," Jasper interrupted excitedly.

Time to get some facts. What could I do to provoke a shape shifter? Use my scent? How else can I get a shape shifter to reveal himself?

I tried to stand up, taking the blankets off slowly. My head ached now, too. I was cold, but I was feeling my skin start to get unusually warm. The Edward I was beginning to trust noticed how I wobbled.

I was finally on my feet when I turned to Carlisle weakly; I put a hand to my head. My ears were starting to feel weird. I felt like my senses were being… muffled. I guess you could say. I swallowed hard and winced from the pain in my throat.

"I really don't feel good. I think I need something for the cold…" I said, but my throat couldn't take it so I didn't continue. I fell back onto the couch, curled up into a warm little shivering ball, and laid my head back on the backside of the couch.

Carlisle appeared with Tylenol and Water, and Alice covered me with the blankets.

Edward that I was beginning to trust again spoke without moving.

"Bella, are you okay? Carlisle, is she sick?"

I answered," I think its just a cold.

"Alice can you please cover her up! I don't want her to get sick…" The same Edward spoke again. Everyone (cept' the Edwards) was crowded around me so they didn't notice how scared the other Edward was. It was trembling in fright, poor thing. I could afford to be generous now.

I pointed toward the other Edward, and everyone turned to look. Then, in vampire speed, Emmett and Jasper had interlocked him in their grip, but he didn't struggle, he just hung his head as MY Edward came to me.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips, and said, "I knew you'd figure it out! I love you and you know me too well, to know I worry about you too much," He grinned at me and then turned toward the shape shifter.

"Carlisle, how do we get a shape shifter to reveal itself?" Edward asked suddenly frowning. He knew it wouldn't be this easy.

Carlisle had a big old brown leather book in his hand too soon. He flipped through the pages quickly, and then looked up human speed. I guessed it would be harder then I thought.

" We have to either find something that connects it to his personal life, or we have to figure out some other way to tempt it into giving us answers,"

Blood was the only way. I nodded at Edward who had silently asked my approval to take me upstairs, and as he carried me away, I whispered to him that I should talk to Charlie.

I was dropped off in the room with a quick kiss again. I glanced around the tiny room. No one was in here.

I screamed. Had Charlie been taken? Soon enough Edward was here. He immediately understood, and scooped me up protectively, this definitely had to do with someone wanting me.

Why did I have to endanger all the ones I love? I mean, think about it. I endanger the Cullens with the Volturi and Victoria, same with Jake and his werewolf friends and Victoria, too. Don't think about Jake (I scolded myself silently). I even endanger my blood relatives here. But they love me all the same.

Eeek, I have to show Edward the love note from Jake. How would he react? Happy and mad I guess. Happy cause he is gone, mad cause he loved me. But according to Edward, everyone did. And Edward thought he didn't deserve me, I am doing enough damage for the both of us. We truly belong together.

I laid my head against Edwards chest that was cooling my skin. My skin had heated up a good 3 or 4 degrees, and Edward looked more worried then before. I finally looked around. There were no other Cullens around; Edward and I were standing in an empty living room.

My head shot up.

I decided to ask Edward, "Where is everyone?" My voice came out in whispers because my throat was so sore.

"I don't know Bella, I really don't know. I just saw them all speed out of here." He answered, now gadding up and down the house with me still in his arms.

"Can you hear anyone in the house?" My voice cracked.

"Not a living or dead soul. No minds either."

I groaned. Now my family disappeared, too. I closed my eyes, my body still hurt so bad. Edward, by the way, never felt better. I laid my head back on his chest in sleeping position.

Edward found a note and laid me on the couch in the living room, where we had ended up once again. When he picked it up, he sniffed it.

His nose scrunched up.

"What is it? Edward?" He was silently muttering under his breath, pacing up and down the room. He turned to me and said,

" The note is from them, but it has a faint smell of some else. I know the smell from somewhere, but I can't place it," he said this and tossed he note to me. I read it while coughing and soon Edward had left to get me more medicine.

I read it when he left:

_Edward,_

_I had a vision of where Charlie is, and we think he ran away by himself while we were concentrating so hard on you. We didn't even hear him when he left, but I could find no other scent in the room. Sorry we left without a word but here is what happened while you were taking Bella away:_

_The shape shifter couldn't hold your shape any longer when you left, and it turned out to be a little boy. He was just looking for trouble; he's only 10 years old! He has been a vampire for 2 years, but he is such a great shape shifter, and I thin he could help us protect Bella, and help with the Volturi situation. I already had some visions in the 3 minutes we knew him! _

_He is going to help us, but he wants us to help him gain control and become a 'vegetarian'. Please let us do this, alone too. I think you need to take care of Bella for now, and you both need to relax. The stress is getting on your nerves, and I think Bella could even suffer in a different way, like in health, possibly._

_We want you guys to cool it._

_Alice_

I yawned when I was done reading it, Alice writes pretty fast. I wasn't worried for Charlie, it seemed like Alice was relying on her vision enough that I should too. I really felt my body shivering now, even though I was sweating, and I really wanted to sleep. Edward is here to protect me. I stood up and ran up to the room I was laid in when I woke up, Edward's room.

When I got there, it turned out Edward was there before me, and not getting me medicine after all. He was making the bed vampire speed, wait… BED?

I looked around the room in shock. He had completely redone his room. His CD's were still there, but instead of the couch was the bed, and the room was now filled with all the rest of the previous furniture, with some new pieces of course. A dresser, more drawers, and that beautiful warm brown color on the walls. IT wasn't a dark color, but just so… warm.

I gasped. Edward had done this for me. He was going to ask me to move in! That's why he was redoing his room without telling me! It was a surprise. Edward turned around to face me. I found the crooked smile and penetrating topaz eyes looking deeply into mine with hope.

All he had to say is, "Would you?" He knew I knew what he meant.

I jumped into his arms happily. I guess he knew I could refuse. I KNOW we know each other very well. I know he loves me, and I know that soon, he will eventually change me. It was bound to happen soon, and if I wanted it sooner, I knew exactly how to do it.

My evil genius plan, will soon come into action. Faster than I thought, because I never expected that I would have 24 hours a day to do it. I never expected to move in!


	7. Eternity, check

Living On

Chapter 7-

**Hey everyone! This story is about to get cleared up. But I kinda have this new idea. This ff is about to get… different. I'm not sure how to say it. Its unlike any other ff you've ever read before. It won't be all story like. It will be this chapter. But NEXT chapter is when all the good stuff happens. That's when it gets different. R&R **

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight. Or new moon.**

Last time refresher:

_All he had to say is, "Would you?" He knew I knew what he meant._

_I jumped into his arms happily. I guess he knew I couldn't refuse. I KNOW we know each other very well. I know he loves me, and I know that soon, he will eventually change me. It was bound to happen soon, and if I wanted it sooner, I knew exactly how to do it._

_My evil genius plan, will soon come into action. Faster than I thought, because I never expected that I would have 24 hours a day to do it. I never expected to move in!_

This time:

He spun me around until we hit the bed and my unfortunate illness caused me to start coughing. Edward tucked me into the also warm brown sheets of the bed, but then his cell rang. He raised it to his ear in vamp speed saying, "Alice."

He got off the bed slowly, with a calm look on his face before he clamped his phone shut and ran out the door.

He came back with the home phone in his hand, holding it out to me.

I took is cautiously while he crawled onto the bed sitting up against the headboard while I followed suit.

"Charlie is going to call you and ask you if its okay if he goes away for a week. He has some business trip in California. It has something to do with Charlie competing in a contest for the state with the best police officer… according to Alice. He doesn't remember anything from yesterday, he thinks… that you're here because I had a surprise for you. And he knows your moving in." His face suddenly turned anxious. His topaz eyes troubled. I knew what that meant.

"Oh Edward, yes I'm sure about moving in. But, how does Charlie know, and why?" I asked flipping my hair out from in front of my face.

Edward smiled eagerly and started to shake with happiness. His hands and feet shoke, and everything was trembling. I raised an eyebrow. He opened his trembling lips to answer my unspoken question.

"I'm just so happy that you decided to move in, and I'm happy because you… well, you love me Bella! I finally found what I was looking for. I never even knew I was looking for anything, I thought life was absolutely fine, but now its perfect. I really don't deserve you Bella,"- he touched his finger to my lips before I could argue- " but you want me as much as I could possibly want you, and if its e you want than its me you get. I owe you so much for those dreadful months I put you through. We will be together forever, Bella. I know you are going to get changed eventually. Treaty or not, it is going to happen. I just want you to stay human, for at least a little while longer. I really want to change you, but if you would just marry me, that could happen sooner. I won't push it any further, I promise. I'm glad you moved in, I was beginning to really think that you were afraid of commitment!" He laughed.

I've never seen him so happy! The whole bed was shaking. I did that to him. The thought made me laugh with him at how altered he was for me, and me for him.

I coughed and shivered as he laughed, and that made him stop. I kept coughing and I wsa stared to get colder. I shimmied back down into the comforters, and so did Edward, getting me about a hundred tissues. My throat ached so bad, so Edward answered my unspoken question _again_.

"I talked to Charlie a long time ago. It was a little after I came back, actually. I told him that I loved you, Bella, and that I would die we were ever separated again. I told him I am just as mature as you are, and that I love you, and I plan to share I life with you. I planned to marry you, and go to college where you do, to become a doctor. I asked him what he thought about if one day, you and I get married. But, I told him first that I wanted you to move in with me. I still want you close to him because one day you won't get to see him ever again. You would have to leave him for me. But anyways, he said he knows that you love me just as much as I do, and apparently he likes that idea that your moving in because my parents could watch you all the time he doesn't. He said that the day I ask you to marry me, which I had to assure him wasn't anytime soon, that he approves completely, I read his mind, Bella! He meant every word, but he hopes that you don't ever forget about him, and that you will visit him often. Oh, I have to call the school to tell them you- we - are not going to school today,"

He laughed and grinned, god he was happy, then he said, " Watch this!" I sat up a little and watched as he punched speed dial on the home phone. He put on a serious face that made me giggle while it rang. Someone picked up, and he put on this voice that I thoroughly recognized.

"Hello, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen calling to say that all of his children are going on a trip, and Bella Swan is coming with us…" he imitated this exactly like his father figure.

I grabbed a pillow and started to make faces at him every time I passed it over my face. I kept going happy, sad, mad, pouty, etc. I could see him trying to contain his laughter. I put the pillow down and played a different game where I was fighting with the pillow in my lap. He hung up the phone and let his laugh become audible. It was loud, and then he started to tickle me.

I twitched and giggled as he continued, but the sickness factor came back and I sneezed hard, his face turned serious and he handed me one of the millions of tissues he had pulled out of the box for me. I rook it with a grate full smile, and I laid back down and sighed.

A couple thoughts popped back into my head.

" Edward, where did everyone go, and when are they coming back?" I asked him.

"The went back to Denali, to help the shape shifter get in more control. He could barely hold his thirst with the most delicious human around, he is still young. Its not safe for him to be here. Alice and Jasper will be coming back though, there is no real good reason for the to stay there. They are going to help move your stuff in here, while I stay with you. Carlisle is taking the week off, and Rosalie and Emmett are too. They want to help this kid. I don't understand why though. Yea, he could probably help with the Volturi, but we are going to change you anyway. They must of all felt sorry for him, being a vampire all alone isn't easy, and he is only 10. But, I don't know if we can trust him…"

"Maybe they like him like how they liked me so fast, which I'm still not sure why or how they did that…"

He interrupted me, "Bella, you're the kind of person that everyone has a special liking to. You make people fall in love with you just by the sweetness of who you are. Everyone loves you in some way or another…" He smiled at me.

I sighed, " Jacob too…" That raised one of Edward's alabaster eyebrows.

" He, umm, wrote me a note. I think you should read it. Its here in your room somewhere. I left it here when I woke up…" He hurried around the room to find it. It was under the bed, and he scrambled back onto it while reading it. I saw his face change from worried to sad, then apologetic,

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I made you lose your best (choke) friend (choke again). I keep (choke) hurting (choke) you." I hugged his sobb racked body. HE gets so emotional sometimes.

" Oh Edward! Please don't say that. I have Alice, and your whole family, and you guys are much better than him. He helped me through the hardest time in my life, and I will never forget him for that. But I was eventually going to have to stop being friends with him. Its okay, really." I assured him. Wow, he really thinks he is that horrible. It made no sense to argue, so he pulled me onto him. My sick body had raised a couple of degrees from the fever. His cold, cold body felt great on mine, and apparently he felt the same way about me. I heard him sigh happily.

"Your so warm Bella, like fire compared to before.." he inhaled the scent of my hair. He was laying down on his back with me on my back on _his _chest. He felt so good! I could feel myself cooling down.

"You feel so nice and cold Edward. I think I'm cooling down, and I don't think I can ever move from this spot." He chuckled happily and nodded his head in agreement.

The phone just had to ring. I picked it up knowing who it was. I answered in the sickest voice possible.

**Edward pov-------------------------------------**

Her heartbeat quickened as the phone rang, and her warm hand left mine to answer.

"Hey dad" she answered in a sick voice.

She listened intently.

"Yes, I am going to move in. Hopefully Edward can get Alice and Jasper to help me move in since I'm not feeling so good."

More silence.

"Yes, I'll be very good. Have fun at your contest, and I know you'll do great dad. Dr. Cullen is taking care of me, while I'm sick."

Silence again.

"Bye dad. See you next week."

She pressed the end button, shaking her brown head. She laid back down. Instead of feeling her cool down this time, she grew more warm. That was weird, she hasn't said anything since… then her breathing quickened. I moved from under her, and looked into her eyes. They were dropping as if she was sleepy, but I knew she was just feeling worse.

"Bella?" I asked, unsure.

She groaned and rolled over to hide her face. She grumbled into her pillow, "I feel horrible." She said.

I got up and went downstairs for medicine, but heard Alice's thoughts on the way, along with Jasper. They were supposed to be back tomorrow, they must have only gone a little of the way to Alaska.

_That vision was weird, why was Bella in the nursery. Wearing a hospital gown too. I should tell Edward…_

_Good thing I hunted on the way back, Bella's blood must be weaker from the fever. Wow, don't feel thirsty…_

"Alice, what vision?" I asked as she entered through the front door, leaving it open for Jasper. They had brought some stuff from Bella's.

She called it back in her mind then…

**Bella pov----------------------------------again**

My head hurt, my body ached, and shook and shivered. I was sweating, but my body felt so hot that I had to kick off the covers. I closed my eyes and curled up into a ball. I felt horrible, but I didn't even notice that Alice had entered the room. I opened my eyes halfway.

Along with Alice were Edward and Jasper, but they were carrying something. Some of my stuff, I suppose. But my vision was too blurred, and I couldn't find my voice.

"Bella, I think we should take you to the hospital, its up to you though. How do you feel?" Alice asked sweetly.

It took all my strength to answer, but I did. "Like I need to go to the hospital." She nodded saying something that sounded like, "Edward, she keeps burning up, and its not getting better. God, I wish Carlisle was here. Lets get her to…" I couldn't stay conscious any longer.

**Edward's pov---------------------------------**

Poor Bella. She was getting sick--er. I had to wait outside of the room, and Jasper used his power to calm me down. Alice said not to worry, and even though I saw that vision I couldn't help but worry a little. Just because I saw her up and walking didn't mean that she'd be better anytime soon.

Alice decided to help Jasper move the rest of Bella's stuff in the house while I waited. But, waiting was hard. I was bored. The nurse came out of the room and walked up to me. I was too worried to hear her thoughts.

"She is going to be fine, we gave her antibiotics and figured out that its just high-grade fever. It should go down in about a day. Its good you brought her in before she reached Hyperpyrexia, then it would have been an emergency. You can go see her now." As soon as she finished I stumbled into the room.

Her breathing was even, and she was lying down peacefully with her hands in her lap. She opened her eyes slowly as I ran to her side.

"You'll be better in a day or so. No need to worry." I assured her. I didn't want to hear her heart monitor beeping twice the norm. She smiled at me and nodded. She closed her eyes, and I gave her a peck on her warm lips.

"I feel much better. Do you?" She teased. She knew I was worried sick, so I nodded.

"Now that you feel better!" I answered smiling.

My cell phone rang. I flipped it open expecting Alice. But I got Carlisle…

**Bella pov------------------------------------------**

He was shocked at the voice on the phone, I could tell by his face. It gave everything away. But, he ended up smiling as he flipped the phone shut.

I raised an eyebrow. Happy? Now?

He chuckled, "Carlisle said everyone is coming home. They are leaving the kid in Denali until he gets control. Then, all he has to do is decide if he wants to stay with us or not…"

I frowned. This may delay my plans. Wait, I already delayed them. "Edward, I don't know if that's the best idea…"

"Bella, I decided something. I don't think so either. 2 new vampires in one house is a lot to handle!" He said this knowing I was shocked. HE was going to change me, without marriage. Not now, though. Its too soon.

"When?!" I asked with wide eyes. He smiled more and his eyes were soft. "As soon as graduation ends, I want you to spend time with Renee and Charlie…"

I started to cry silent tears, laughing at myself. He laughed with me. He pressed his lips to mine for a second, while I continued to cry happy tears.

"Oh Edward, thank you, so much. What made you change your mind?" I asked him softly.

He looked grateful now that I was okay, and could speak. So he answered, "I knew you would marry me someday, and I knew you wanted me to change you. But, the only reason you didn't say yes ,other than Charlie and Renee, was that you wanted to get married for the true reasons people should. And, I thought it would be the best graduation gift ever!" I laughed at this.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind!" I teased touching his nose with my fingertip, but he caught my hand.

"Its getting clearer…" He said smiling and kissed my hand.

Alright then, the plan is officially canceled. Or maybe my plan worked… but it doesn't matter. I'll get the eternity I always wanted soon.

I saw Alice standing in doorway of the hospital room. She sniffed from invisible tears.

"You guys are so cute together!" She exclaimed before throwing her arms around me. I giggled. Jasper walked in and shook his head.

"Alice, tell Bella. No distractions, she deserves to know…"

I pulled away from Alice, curiosity in my eyes.

She sighed, and pulled up a chair from the corner. She looked at Edward and nodded. I gave him a look.

"Its okay, Bella, we think this is a good vision." He said softly. I nodded my head. Alice smiled softly and began…

------------------------------------------------Ta DA

**Happy Happy happy chapter! Review or else I will stop writing this story. I swear I will. Muh hu hahahaha!**


	8. Gone

Living On

Chapter ?

Disclaimer: I own no Twilight.

**I'm SO SORRY!!!!!! I shouldn't have taken such a long time, I had a whole week of spring break, and I didn't do diddly squat. Forgive me. But I do have a reason to be mad at some of you: I need reviews. Or else. Some of you read and don't review. (I know who has me on story alert..) Well then I'll guess I'll have to start messing up my story a little more.**

Last time:

"_You guys are so cute together!" She exclaimed before throwing her arms around me. I giggled. Jasper walked in and shook his head._

"_Alice, tell Bella. No distractions, she deserves to know…"_

_I pulled away from Alice, curiosity in my eyes._

_She sighed, and pulled up a chair from the corner. She looked at Edward and nodded. I gave him a look._

"_Its okay, Bella, we think this is a good vision." He said softly. I nodded my head. Alice smiled softly and began…_

This time:

BACK IN DENALI

Rosalie POV?????????????

"Okay, so what's this kid's name again?" I asked Carlisle impatiently.

"Spike, he says he can't remember his past, but he can remember his name?" Carlisle thought aloud.

Emmett answered thoughtfully, " Maybe he found a dog with a nametag that said Spi-'

I smacked him in the back of his head, before he could finish.

She then stepped in front of him and planted a passionately deep kiss on his lips. When her eyes opened, she saw something that made her normally cold features heat up.

In the deepest part of his butterscotch eyes, fire erupted and sparks flew into his pupils, where the darkness consumed them. I sighed and dragged him over to the Denali's couch.

I love Emmett and all, but I hate when everyone in our damn family is worrying about Bella. Bella Bella Bella. You know what, I haven't been alone with Emmett without worrying about something in years. Even when we went to Europe on another honeymoon.

"Rosalie, stop it. We only worry because we care, and nothing will ever be the same until Bella's a vampire… which you didn't seem to like very much…" His voice trailed off.

I looked up at him surprised. He knows me. Too well. I smiled and shook my head. Bella is determined to get what she wants, and she deserves a little credit for that… I guess.

"She has my vote, I need my life back," I said happily smiling at Emmett. How could I ever think that this life sucked? How could I ever wish to be human again if I can't be with my strong, handsome, loving Emmett?

Emmett grinned and pulled me onto him. Carlisle left the room to go get Esme.

"Hunting?" He asked before he left the room. I groaned, and Emmett did too. We were just about to start having fun when we had to go hunting! THAT's why I hated being a vampire, I forgot. But…

You know how sometimes in the corner of your mind, behind the file cabinets of constant vampire memory, you know there is a reason for something you hate, or why you feel some way about something?

I got that feeling, and immediately told Emmett, who pulled me closer and whispered, "Rosalie, your forgot? But… honey, try to remember," Forgot what?

"You were a vegetarian honey, please don't get angry again…" I looked at him puzzled, but then it clicked.

When I was human, I was a vegetarian? What, was I a puppy lover or something? I can't remember. But Emmett did tell me that once before, didn't he?

How come I couldn't remember?

"Emmett, how come I don't remember? I was a vampire… when you retold me, or I was when I remembered my past… what is going on?" I asked him, still confused.

"I don't know. I really don't know. You've never forgotten anything before. Let go hunting and tell Carlisle about it later," My sweet darling Emmett's voice sounds sad.

I felt guilty. I didn't want him to have to hunt, and control his thirst, and have to endure school all the time just because I saw the fireworks in his eyes. Its not like he remembers his human life, but he could be happily in heaven if I didn't bite him. He had me though, am I better than heaven? Definitely not. I wouldn't have chosen this life for myself, nor should I have chosen it for Emmett. Carlisle did do it for me, but I still was the one responsible… (Continues arguing with herself)

My darling Jaspers POV

Alice paused and her eyes glazed over. I kept my shy position at the front door, which I closed behind me quietly. Something was bothering me, and I think, as I tried to analyze my feelings, that its because something isn't bothering me. That doesn't completely make sense. But I did have to feel 3 other people feelings here, give me a break.

Edward shot me a nervous glance, and I calmed him, and Bella, who was curios (as always) and she was also a bit excited? It's practically faded now, but still. Oh yeah, he is finally changing Bella. Thanks a lot Edward. Seriously.

Edward looked at me puzzled, Alice was sitting on the bare hospital floor, cross-legged, trying to bring whatever vision she had back, I guess for Edward's sake. Edward spoke to me quietly,

"There is something not in your thought Jasper… and I can't figure out what it is…" He complained. I swear I saw a light bulb on the top of Bella's thoughtful head.

"Perhaps thirst…" She said, looking at me just as puzzled.

I then realized I was holding Bella's hand (in a get well ASAP way). I touched the floral smelling BELLA!!! The one some Vampires would die for? (James)

Edward's eyes widened. He looked at mine and Bella's hands, which I dropped immediately. I stepped away. Then I stepped forward, right next to the hospital bed. I could feel everyone's eyes on me now, even Alice, who was curious and sidetracked. I sat down next to Bella, the closest I've ever been to her. Then I picked up her wrist, and sniffed her veins... and got that wonderful floral smell again…

My jaws clenched for about 10 seconds, but relaxed, and I stepped back into the position next to Bella's h-bed. This was good. This was great. I was getting better. If I could last an hour here, think of how many more things I could do?

Edward smiled. Alice smiled and gave me a congrats hug. Bells grinned. Then she looked at Alice again. Back to business. As always.

Edward POV

I had to tell Bella about the kid vamp's thoughts. I stopped her from asking a question by giving her a kiss, then saying as sweetly as my seemingly dazzling voice could sound…

"Bella, I haven't been completely honest with you…" Her eyes grew wide.

I explained quickly before she could worry. "Its just that when I heard the kid's thoughts, I'm not sure exactly what I heard, because it was very fast, and sometimes… I thought I heard 2 voices… and that's about it."

(Sry for al the POV changes)

Bells POV (finally)

His voice was so fast, but I was getting kind of used to that so I smiled at him understanding, "It wasn't a big deal, no need to worry…" I raised my hand to try and touch his face again.. but then I saw the damn needles. My eyes shut quickly.

I could hear the voices of Alice and Edward and even Jasper's shy voice all around me. What's wrong?

"The needles…" I whispered and everyone laughed. Oh joy.

Edwardo's POV

If Jasper's power is getting stronger, then should I be too? Maybe I can hear conscious and subconscious thoughts, now? That may be why I heard two voices. I'll check up with Carlisle and see how everything is going.

Alice POV

The werewolves are gone. All of them, not just Jacob anymore. Emily was crying, Sam left her a note too… Why isn't Edward reading my mind?

This is a huge deal, b but has benefits too. Now there won't be a darn war, and we can cheat the treaty easily-er. But, no one will be able to keep Victoria from La Push, and she'd be right in our area in no time.

I haven't discussed this idea with anyone, but the reason why she hasn't some near our line and the werewolves line is because she is probably getting reinforcements…

And now Bella is in deep shit.

And now everyone is in deep shit.

Will non-life ever get normal again?

I guess… not.


	9. Because HE said so

**Hey people! R&R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Deal with it. **

**Oh, I have a deal for you. If you read my new story, which I should post soon, and you review, I'll make the next chapter really really long. Promise.**

**Last time:**

Edwardo's POV

If Jasper's power is getting stronger, then should I be too? Maybe I can hear conscious and subconscious thoughts, now? That may be why I heard two voices. I'll check up with Carlisle and see how everything is going.

Alice POV

The werewolves are gone. All of them, not just Jacob anymore. Emily was crying, Sam left her a note too… Why isn't Edward reading my mind?

This is a huge deal, but it has benefits too. Now there won't be a darn war, and we can cheat the treaty easily-er. But, no one will be able to keep Victoria from La Push, and she'd be right in our area in no time.

I haven't discussed this idea with anyone, but the reason why she hasn't some near our line and the werewolves line is because she is probably getting reinforcements…

And now Bella is in deep shit.

And now everyone is in deep shit.

Will non-life ever get normal again?

I guess… not.

**This time:**

Edwardo's POV--------o la la.

How could I have been so stupid! Just because Jasper doesn't have as much blood lust, doesn't mean my mind powers are growing! That's just stupid. Of me. To think that. Except… now Bella and I can… change the limits.

Oh no, Alice says the werewolves are gone, and I must be getting old because I can barely hear her thoughts at how fast they are going.

Poor Bellas POV----------------------

Jasper was staring at the TV (in the hospital room) with a dorky smile on his face. Alice was completely sidetracked about the whole telling me about the vision and stuff, but I'm happy. I really don't care since they say the vision is good, or possibly good. Edward and Alice conversed silently… but then Jasper turned the TV.

"5 people disappeared in La Push Today… mysterious since just a couple days ago some others have disappeared around the city of Forks, and La Push. Are these disappearances related? How is it there is not one bit of evidence left?" The Newsperson announced.

As she talked on, there was complete silence in the room. I looked at Edward, who was calculating. Then Alice, whom was frowning at Jasper, who was looking at me. His face was blank, but I could tell he was thinking hard about… well… me.

"What?" I asked him, restraining a blush. If anyone looked at me, I would blush, I don't really know why. Its impossible to restrain a blush, so, my face grew hot.

I was afraid he would attack me, but his reaction surprised me. He answered calmly,

"We need to get out of here. Bella, Victoria's not on her own anymore," His voice grim. I grimaced. Any talk of leaving would affect me. I just got Charlie back.

"But shouldn't the werewolves be taking care of some of this? Even if they don't want to have anything to do with me anymore, they don't want their people dieing either. Right?" I asked, confident. But my confidence flickered.

Edward's eyes turned to me now. Alice and Jasper left the room, claiming to go 'call Carlisle'.

Edward was seated in a black chair next to my bed now, his chin, once again, resting near me.

He sighed. "Alice had another vision, a bad one. All the werewolves are gone, Sam left Emily too, with a note… and now you are in more danger than I ever thought before. But before we move- if we move- I need to know, who these people are, and why are they helping her…" His brow was furrowed, thinking.

Mr. I-have-to-know-everything-I'm-the-mid-reader. I was so angry at him, why would he want to risk y life for his own curiosity?

He seemed to have read my mind, "Alice and Jasper need to find a way out of Forks that won't be guarded by vampires… I'll have to stay here-"

My heart meter thingy was beeping like crazy, "You have GOT to be kidding me? We just did this 2 spring breaks ago! No way, I'm not leaving this place," I spoke stubbornly.

Edward frowned, but after a second, his face turned… scared…and angry. Are we going to fight?

"Jane… and Alec… they are all here, coming. Now. We have to get out of here…" He fiddled with the needles connected to me, and when everything was out, I was in his arms.

Out the window we went, and when we hit the ground, Edward hesitated. We were in some enclosed path between the hospital's brick walls.

"Close your eyes." His tortured voice sang to me.

"Edward…"

"Bella, Are you sure?"

"Sure of what?"

"Are you ready to spend eternity drinking from animals, Bella? Are you ready to spend the rest of eternity… with me? His voice was still tortured, I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he had no idea what I would say.

"Right now, Edward?"

"Its for the best. I think we can hold off the Volturi if they see your transforming. I hunted recently. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to do it, especially if Jasper is getting better at controlling himself."

"I have always been ready. Thank You Edward," was my reply.

But I was knocked out of his hands. My eyes opened immediately. 

The first thing I saw was Edward's figure writhing in pain on the ground we were just on. My arms were wrapped around a tiny black haired beauty's shoulders, my chin resting on her shoulder, she had stopped right on the edge of the building. I was on the ceiling of the hospital building apparently. Near Edward was Jane's little figure, whom I could see clearly from up here. Alec was behind her, along with… a red haired woman.

She was ragged and catlike- her cloths like a backpacker. She wore no shoes. Her gaze turned up towards me, I couldn't see her eyes clear enough. So, vampire speed, she climbed towards me. Victoria, coming for me.

A squeaky voice of a boy commanded her to stop. She was close enough that I could see her crimson eyes. But they were completely blank. The reason for that, she was broken, as was I, not so long ago.

The small vampire who carried me, swung me around in front of her, cradling me bridle style. We immediately locked eyes and I saw the deep onyx. But the eyes were also black. What was Alice doing? What is wrong with her?

A little white hand tapped her on her shoulder. I looked down to discover a blond little kid. His voice commanded Alice sternly,

"Take her to Marcus and have Edward bite her on the way. Tell him I said so, that the least I could do for poor Bella. Oh, and don't call Carlisle again, he knows everything. If you need me, Jasper has my cell phone number. I think I'll come with you actually-"

"But, sir-"

"Don not defy me!" The boy hissed.

Alice seemed to be fighting an internal struggle. Her neck strained forward, eyes slightly wavering.

"Edward has not been altered to our system yet." She disobeyed.

"He will be soon, all he has to do is look at me, and don't you dare question my plans, I know what I am doing!" He hissed once again.

Alice took me then, and I was too shocked to fight her. "Why are you doing this?" I asked her softly, as she jumped off the roof vampire speed toward a black limo in the back.

The squeaky voice commanded "Answer, just this once."

Alice said-blanky I must add- "To kill Aro, of course."

I shook my head, "And why would you want to do such a thing?"

The evil voice answered for me. "Because I said so, and everything I say, goes. Soon Bella, you will too, learn that." His voice was happy now, apparently, as we climbed in the huge, long, van.

The van was huge enough to fit some 30 people, seat lining everywhere in sight. Everyone of the Cullen family sat in the back section with me, and in the middle sat vampires I recognized from Italy, except for one. Victoria, who had turned to face me, smiling.

I looked at the Cullens, this was all wrong, could not one of them disobey this boy, like Alice had tried so hard to do. None of them looked at me, even my love. But in seconds, one pair of eyes flashed toward me. Then flew back down. Emmett. Thank God.

The kid had stepped out to tell the driver something, and I caught Emmett's eye. He mouthed, "I can't speak, kid can hear, and they (Cullens) will tell on me."

I lowered my head slightly, so I don't attract attention. He continued, "They are being controlled," I didn't make out the last part, but it had something to do with him. Oh, not him.

Alice was speaking to Edward, who asked loudly, "Why? I don't even know this human," his tone was blank, too. Alice shushed him and told him to go on.

So he leaned over and bit me, without one inkling of hesitation, and he bit me.

The fire burned in an instant. No one had one little feeling of sorrow for me, and Victoria was over there having the time of her life, watching me be tortured.

So I closed my eyes, and pretended for one second that I was in the new bed in Edward and I's room. I pretended he was there, telling me he loved me. Saying he was sorry for biting me like this. The only person who could help me now was Emmett, who was pretending to be controlled, and had 20 other Vampires surrounding him. There was no way I could handle this, and no way Emmett and I could make it out.

The fire worked its way through my whole Head and neck area now. I screamed. I prayed I would die. I kicked, they ignored me.

Emmett got up, everyone in the van looked at him surprised. But they didn't move a muscle, because HE didn't say so, I thought as my eyes began to close.

As the kid came in the van, Emmett smashed his fist into the top of his head. Immediately, everyone blinked, realeased from the controlling hold that evil kid had on them. Edward was first to react, his mind quickest.

He leaned over me and dry sobs racked his body.

Vampires in the middle section, even the evil Jane, looked back at us and frowned, feeling actually sorry for us.

Emmett had to restrain Victoria, who gained consciousness.

Alice was holding onto the kid, and incase he woke, her hands were on his eyes. She was still slightly confused. She was looking at Jasper though, not me, like everyone else.

I analyzed all this with my half-closed eyes, without turning my head. I ignored Edward who was begging for my forgiveness, I tried to utter words of forgiveness but I whimpered instead.

My body was on the a whole row of seats, next to whom sat Edward. My body was half sitting up, and I could see behind me was Rosalie, unconscious, Jasper trying to wake her up.

"What is she feeling?" Alice's soft voice asked, sadly.

"Guilt." His voice grim, once again. Alice nodded sadly.

"It's okay Edward!" I choked out in a screamish-whisper.

And I passed out hearing Emmett's screams of Rosalie…


End file.
